


等风

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: “开始刮风了。”“那就来我这里吧。”





	等风

“开始刮风了。” 

“那就来我这里吧。” 

 

》》》》》》 

 

高一的冬季杯，决赛后的夜晚对于赤司征十郎来说是难眠的。输了比赛并不是最重要的，而是因为虹村修造的一条短信。 

手机振动，备注为“虹村前辈”的联系人闪烁了几下，赤司在黑暗中摸过手机，屏幕的光就算开了夜晚模式也还是很刺眼。 

 

——赤司。 

 

赤司翻了个身，他眯了眯眼睛，没去打开床头的壁灯。思索片刻，打下几个字符。 

 

——有什么事吗，前辈。 

 

虹村的信息这次来的很快。 

 

——我看了比赛。 

——对不起。 

 

赤司征十郎先是一愣，然后嘴角慢慢弯出浅浅的弧度，黑暗中他不知道自己是什么表情——但一定似哭非笑。赤司坐了起来，抹了抹眼睛。 

外面刮起了风，吹得窗户沙沙作响。 

 

》》》》》》 

 

赤司征十郎也说不清楚自己是怎么喜欢上虹村修造的，但细小的心思在隐秘的角落悄悄地生根发芽，等到察觉到的时候已经牢固地扎根，无法拔除。 

或许是在某次，刚结束加训的自己，独自在篮球馆里擦去额间的汗水。在赤司最没有防备的时候，一条毛巾被丢了过来，罩在他头上。 

“……？啊，虹村前辈。” 

“单独加训终于结束了？擦擦汗。” 

虹村修造笑着走进来，甩了甩手上的另一串备用钥匙。赤司抬头看他，却猝不及防被揉了揉头。 

“唔。” 

“不要太拼命了啊，赤司。” 

赤司低下了头，把怔愣的表情藏进了毛巾的阴影里。 

又或许是某一个炎热的日子，独自在阴凉处休息的时候，虹村拿着一罐冰镇饮料贴在自己的脸上。赤司征十郎接过冒着白雾的易拉罐，虹村修造带着笑轻轻敲了一下他的头。 

“休息会儿吧，赤司。” 

“谢谢虹村前辈。” 

一旁跟过来看热闹的灰崎祥吾带着意味不明的微笑：“喂虹村，你对赤司好过头了吧。” 

“给我闭嘴！作为前辈肯定要好好关心后辈——话说回来，下次再逃训练，你就给我做好进医院的觉悟啊。” 

“啊……麻烦……” 

赤司喝着饮料，看着灰崎扭曲着表情离开，虹村却没走，反而靠着赤司坐了下来。 

两个人都没说话，风吹走了热度和汗水。 

又或许是得知虹村修造要离开日本前往美国，在部活之后留下来，单独想要和虹村交流的时候。赤司征十郎带着包来到一军体育馆，果不其然在休息室看到了虹村修造。虹村显然刚收拾好东西，看到站在门口的赤司，却不是很意外。 

“赤司。” 

“……前辈。” 

虹村活动了一下肩膀：“你都，知道了吧——我就知道瞒得住谁也瞒不了你……”话语里满是落寞，虹村却露出一个释然的笑容。 

“我相信你，赤司。” 

他走进赤司，抬起手揉了揉赤司的发。 

“一起走吧。” 

出了体育馆，外面不知何时刮起了大风。风卷起地上的沙土，赤司眯了眯眼睛。 

“前辈，刮风了。” 

虹村一把揽住赤司的肩，拉着他往自己身侧靠了靠。 

“起风了，那就来我这里——我可是前辈啊。” 

之后虽然两人也偶尔有联系，不过已经没有国中时那么频繁。赤司征十郎停在了那个界线以外，恪守着前后辈的标准，踌躇不前，不敢跨过那个界线。 

 

》》》》》》 

 

虹村修造知道自己在见到赤司的时候就对他有了很多关注，也知道随着对他的了解，自己第一次喜欢上了一个人。 

他不敢像对待其他人一样，他小心翼翼谨慎认真地，把自己的心思掰开揉碎，掺杂进每一件自己能做到的小事中。 

唯一的一次大胆，就是在赤司知道自己要离开日本的那个夜晚，强劲的风裹挟着沙土扑向他们，他下意识地把赤司征十郎拉到了自己的身边。 

虹村一直希望自己能够作为他的依靠，哪怕多一分，多一秒。他或多或少察觉到了赤司隐约的改变，一边暗自担心，一边因为自己不能一直留在赤司身边而懊恼。 

这次的冬季杯决赛，虹村隔着看着赤司曾经的队友一个一个把他从悬崖边推下去，看到了赤司一闪而过的表情。 

他心里只有歉意和后悔。 

外面的天铺了一层云，开始刮起大风。 

 

》》》》》》 

 

——前辈不需要这么说。 

——谢谢前辈。 

 

虹村修造攥紧拳头，他打下了自己咀嚼了很久的话。 

 

——赤司，外面在刮风吗。 

 

赤司征十郎侧耳听了听，玻璃的声音轻了很多，但还可以听见。 

 

——是，不过前辈为什么要问这个。 

 

——有风，就来我身边吧。 

——我会到你身边的。 

——我喜欢你，赤司。 

——一直。 

 

赤司征十郎的世界安静了，只余下外面依稀的风声。 

 

》》》》》》 

 

赤司征十郎没料到虹村修造会来的这么快。 

冬季杯结束后还有两三日的后续活动，所以他仍然留在东京。接到虹村电话的时候，赤司在实渕玲央惊讶的眼神中跑了出去。 

虹村修造拉着皮箱站在洛山高校暂住的旅店门前，风吹起黑发男人的围巾角。几乎是在看到赤司的一瞬间，虹村冲了进去，把赤司抱了个满怀。 

他揉着赤司的头发，把赤司的脑袋按在自己怀里：“对不起，对不起，赤司。” 

赤司的肩膀抖了抖，任由虹村揉弄自己的头发，在虹村胸口发出闷闷的声音。 

“前辈，不用说……对不起……” 

“赤司……我喜欢你，我会一直在你身边的，不走了。” 

他回想起国三的时候，那个大风的日暮。 

“……嗯。” 

 

》》》》》》 

 

虹村亲了亲赤司的脸颊，他在洛山高校暂住的旅店里又开了一个房间——现在他抱着赤司躺在双人床上。 

“虹村前辈……”赤司动了动身子，往虹村那里蹭了过去。 

“还叫‘虹村前辈’吗，征。” 

“……修造。”


End file.
